The Dark Lord
by M.J.Emery
Summary: After the ring is destroyed the fellowship returns via Mirkwood. There they learn that the life of a Prince is not as they imagined and a darkness rises that threatens them all.
1. Default Chapter

Title: -THE DARK LORD  
  
Author: - pipsqueak  
  
Disclaimer: - None of the lord of the rings characters belong to me except Taket and others that I will write in when I finish the story. I am making no profit from this so don't sue me, as I have no money.  
  
Summary: - After the ring is destroyed the fellowship returns via Mirkwood. There they learn that the life of a Prince is not as they imagined and a darkness rises that threatens them all.  
  
Authors notes: - This is my first story. Any tips on how to improve would be much appreciated.  
  
  
  
The orcs kept coming; wave after wave attacked the exhausted fellowship. Aragorn drew his sword through another orc before turning to attack another one moving in behind him. He briefly glanced around for the rest of the fellowship; the hobbits were huddled in a group taking on any orc that came near them together, Gimli was attacking with a mad fury slashing at anything that he saw, Gandalf was attacking with a combination of magic and his sword. Legolas had disappeared but occasionally he saw an orc fall with an arrow in its chest, which told him the elf, was still all right. Another orc broke his concentration and he returned to the fight. Sweat ran down his face, stinging his eyes. He was tiring and could imagine the rest of his friends were suffering too.  
  
"Legolas!" Gimli cried in terror as he watched his elven friend fly through the air and slam into a tree. Aragorn watched in horror as his best friend crumpled to the ground. He felt a twinge of fear. An orc could not throw an elf like that so something else must be out there. Immediately the orcs began to retreat looking if possible afraid. The hobbits hurried over to Aragorn. He quickly looked them over. Pippin had a deep cut along his forehead and was looking dazed and unsteady. Sam had an arm wound but the other hobbits looked all right. Gimli had rushed over to his elf friend.  
  
"Halt!" a voice boomed seemingly coming from every direction. It sent shivers down the spines of everyone present. Everyone migrated towards their fallen friend to regroup and put up a defence against whatever was out there. Legolas opened his eyes slowly watching as Aragorn searched him carefully for injuries.  
  
"The elven prince returns." The voice said as a black-cloaked figure emerged from the trees. Legolas shoved Aragorn away and rose unsteadily to his feet.  
  
+Taket+ Legolas snarled. He turned to face the others.  
  
"Go. Now." Aragorn watched the elf closely surprised at his words. He saw fear in the dark brown eyes, which the elf was desperately trying to hide.  
  
"Legolas?" Gimli questioned concerned as to the elf's behaviour.  
  
+You have grown more pretty since I last saw you elfling. I hope you've improved in your fighting. Wouldn't want you to end up like your friend Liran+ Legolas growled and lunged at the figure.  
  
"What's going on?" Gimli asked.  
  
"We need to flee now!" Gandalf said urgently. He recognised the name Taket. A lord of Sauron who had overrun southern Mirkwood. The hobbits who needed very little encouragement began to run.  
  
"Freeze." Immediately everyone froze, held in place by black magic. The figure turned his attention to the enraged elf. He waved his hand and flung him into another tree. Legolas struggled to his feet, blood running down his face.  
  
"Still pathetic little one." He said smugly flinging the elf across the clearing. The rest of the fellowship watched in horror as again and again their friend was violently thrown. Aragorn mentally winced as he heard bones crack as his friend hit the ground.  
  
"Come on elf even Liran fought better than you before he died." The figure taunted.  
  
Legolas struggled to his feet clutching onto a tree for support. Blood trickled out of his mouth. Gandalf suddenly broke free of the black magic and brought his staff about preparing a spell to stop the dark lord. Before he could utter any commands Legolas changed. Both of his eyes became black. He stood up straight and wind that suddenly appeared out of nowhere whipped through his hair. He began to chant and glow white. Suddenly he through out his hand and the figure flew backwards. Legolas began walking towards him power flowing around him.  
  
"Ahh so Liran left you a gift little one. That changes things then." The figure suddenly disappeared. Legolas froze, blinked and then collapsed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: - THE DARK LORD  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Authors notes: - Thank you Cheysuli, Bananna and PepperVL for your reviews. I am really grateful. I have written stories before but this is the first time I've had the courage to post it. Here's chapter 2…enjoy!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Aragorn began to run to his friend.  
  
"No!" Gandalf yelled. Aragorn froze, as did the other 5. "Do not touch him. It is not safe." Gandalf slowly walked forward very cautious watching the still figure of Legolas. "The magic he used is not stable or for that matter his own. Whoever this Liran is has taken control of him."  
  
Aragorn was confused but accepted Gandalf's warning.  
  
Gandalf reached Legolas's side. The elf suddenly sat bolt up right. Gandalf jumped backwards. The elf's head tilted sideways as if listening to something. He then turned his face towards the rest of the fellowship. All except Gandalf gasped. The elf's eyes were still black and swirled like cloud.  
  
"Liran?" Gandalf questioned.  
  
"Yes." A voice replied not Legolas's.  
  
"What happened?" the wizard asked.  
  
"Legolas was defeated. I helped him."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Liran."  
  
"I know. Who is Liran?"  
  
The blonde elf paused and tilted his head again as if considering the question.  
  
"At this time it does not concern you."  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't concern us? Legolas is a friend of ours and we have a right to know what is happening." Gimli demanded angry at the lack of information that this Liran had given.  
  
The elf turned his head to regard the dwarf.  
  
"It is not your concern."  
  
Gimli bristled as the elf dismissed him.  
  
Before Gandalf could ask another question. Legolas screamed in agony. He clutched his head and slumped unconscious on the ground. Gandalf this time ran to his friend. He opened one of his closed eyes relived to see Legolas's dark brown eyes back to normal.  
  
"What was that?!" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"I do not know for certain but whoever this Liran is he has the power to take over Legolas when he wants and I know for certain that it can't be good for him."  
  
Two hours later Legolas hadn't moved. The group had set up camp. Aragorn was certain that the orcs would not return, they had been scared badly and would take a while to pluck up the courage to restart the fight. The hobbits were huddled round a campfire eating a broth occasionally glancing at the unconscious elf that was huddled in blankets and being tended to by Aragorn. Gimli was on watch with Gandalf watching in case the dark lord returned. Aragorn was deeply concerned about his best friend. He was running a fever and his pulse was racing. His elven healing ability was no longer functioning it seemed and therefore he had developed an infection due to his injuries. He was bleeding internally and breathing harshly. Aragorn set about treating him with herbs.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn called. He wanted to know more about what was affecting his friend and how he could treat it. The wizard moved over to the cloaked man.  
  
"What ails him?" he questioned. "Whatever war is going on within him is affecting his ability to heal." He placed his hand on the burning forehead of the elf and spoke quietly. Legolas moaned and weakly thrashed against the blankets. His eyes opened.  
  
"Aragorn?" he questioned. "What happened? I do not recall being injured." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Author's notes: - Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you pluck up the courage to post soon Agarwaenri. Thanks for the advice Serendu. Thanks also to Lephaloor and Bananna. I have exams soon so updates may become slower but afterwards I will continue with hopefully this and other stories.  
  
  
  
"What do you remember Legolas?" Gandalf asked gently afraid that too much information too soon would alarm the young elf.  
  
"We were battling orcs and then…" The blonde elf frowned in confusion.  
  
"Aragorn…I do not remember! Did I receive a head wound?" Aragorn frowned at the elf that was looking at him wide eyed with almost a childlike expression. For a moment he forgot that his friend was centuries old. He looked so much like an innocent child.  
  
"Aragorn?" he heard Legolas again question. He blinked. He turned to look at the elf that was looking anxiously at him.  
  
Gandalf looked at Aragorn and shook his head ever so slightly.  
  
"Aye my friend you saved me and in the process took a blow to the head. You had us quite worried there my friend." He helped Legolas sit. The elf moaned and shook his head.  
  
"Is everyone else alright?" he questioned missing the look Gimli shot the two men.  
  
"Pippin also took a blow to the head but he is fine. Everyone else is well. We were resting here waiting for you to awaken. We will continue on our way in the morning. Everyone needs the rest and then we will continue to Mirkwood." Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas frowned and looked around.  
  
"We are already in the outer reaches of Mirkwood. One of the war parties should have found us by now." He stood up and wobbled slightly but shock off Aragorn's reaching hands. He held his head high and whistled like a small bird. Aragorn recognised the call that war parties of the wood elves used to signal each other. There were no answering calls. Legolas frowned that was most unusual but considering the relative activity of the orcs, they might be engaged in other parts of the woods.  
  
"Rest now young prince. I am sure they will find us in the morning." Gandalf said gently. The elf nodded. He sat back down. Having finished their meals the hobbits lay down and quickly went to sleep, followed closely by Gimli. Aragorn announced he would take first watch so Gandalf also went to sleep. Legolas couldn't sleep. He felt things in his mind swirling and darkness inside that worried him. He could feel Aragorn watching his every move and knew he was about to walk over to talk to him. Before the ranger could move a sharp whistle broke the silence. Legolas stood up wavering slightly as this vision blurred. He returned the call. Suddenly 6 elves dropped down from the trees.  
  
"Legolas it is good to see you again my friend." One of the elves said and stepped forward to greet him.  
  
"Elinar." Legolas smiled warmly as he greeted his leader of the war party he was a member of before he went to Rivendell.  
  
"You look well my friend." Elinar said hugging his friend abandoning all pretence of being commanding officer and soldier.  
  
Legolas looked at the other members of the party.  
  
"Rynac, Gilnor." Legolas greeted two of the other elves that stepped forward and hugged the blonde elf excitedly.  
  
"We missed you. Rynac has been picking on me and now that you are back you can regain your rightful place as the victim!" Gilnor exclaimed happily brushing his brown hair away from his face. Legolas rolled his eyes and Rynac smiled smugly. Legolas heard a throat being cleared behind him. He turned to see Aragorn looking pointedly at the other elves.  
  
"Oh sorry. Elinar, Rynac, Gilnor..." he looked at the other 3 elves, which each supplied there names "Aera, Farat, Lingol this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Golin, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck, Pippin Took and Mithrandir." Aragorn nodded as he was introduced, as did Gimli wearily as he did not trust elves apart from his friend. Mithrandir said an elvish greeting. The hobbits bounced across the clearing and shook hands with the startled elves.  
  
"A dwarf." Farat said disgust evident in his voice. Legolas turned to face the elf that had spoken.  
  
"Aye he is a dwarf and a friend of mine. He deserves the same respect you would show any friend of a Prince of Mirkwood or for that matter any guest of Mirkwood." The elf held the gaze of Legolas for a few seconds before he backed down.  
  
"Come" Elinar, said breaking the tension that had formed. "We will escort you to a safer place to rest." The fellowship followed the party of elves. Aragorn watched the glares the 3 elves that Legolas had not known gave his friend. He shook his head as he realised that things would only get worse the closer they got to the palace.  
  
********  
  
Taket stood in the great hall of his castle angrily surveying his troops. The dark creatures shifted nervously under their lord's stormy gaze.  
  
"Liran has taken over the little elf's body that will prove to be a minor delay. We need to draw him away from the protection of the Mirkwood palace. The one who brings him to me alive will have a great reward, BUT he must be alive. The blood of the dead elf of Mirkwood will not bind the spell. If he dies by any of your hands then the consequences will be severe, your blood will run rivers across the plains and your screams will echo over Middle – Earth." The beings shrunk back from their master and set out from the castle entombed in the mountains overlooking Mirkwood. Taket moved over to a crystal orb. He waved his hand over it and watched as an image appeared of his victim and friends.  
  
********  
  
The hobbits laughed as Gilnor retold another story of Legolas when he accompanied them as part of the war party. Legolas blushed and then tried to stifle a yawn, he succeeded or so he thought. Aragorn noticed and knew that Legolas's pride would never admit to his being tired.  
  
"It's been a long day and I am sure it will be another long day tomorrow. I suggest we rest. I will take first watch, Gimli…" Aragorn suggested but was interrupted.  
  
"I agree we shall rest but we will take watch. We are not tired and you are wearied. Rest my friends we shall exchange more stories tomorrow." Elinar said as he to noticed the tired elf and the yawning hobbits.  
  
The fellowship laid out their blankets and swiftly fell asleep under the watchful eyes of the elves. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Author's Notes: - Ta very much for all the reviews. Sorry the updates are getting slower. I am revising like mad as the evil examiners have put all my exams for 4 subjects in 5 days ahhh!!! I don't know the names of Legolas's brothers or for that matter if he had any, so if you have their names please could you pass them on. Much appreciated! Enjoy!!  
  
The dawn broke over the sleeping fellowship. The sun rose and danced upon their faces. Aragorn blinked sleepily and opened his eyes. Stretching he sat up and surveyed the group. Gandalf had left during the night explaining in his usual crypt mystical way that he had things to do but would return. Legolas was already awake talking quietly with Elinar, his features marred by a frown. The hobbits were still fast asleep and Gimli was snoring loudly his axe clutched in his hand. The other elves were out of sight but he knew that they were in the surrounding trees watching everything carefully. A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Legolas had stood up suddenly and was marching out of the clearing. Even though the elf's face was an impassive mask as usual he could see by the body language that he was annoyed.  
  
Aragorn got up and went after Legolas; he was concerned for his elven friend. He felt guilty for not explaining to him everything that went on when he had blacked out but he knew it was for the best, as his friend would only let it eat at him. Until he and Gandalf worked out exactly what was going on he would tell him but at the moment the fair elf had enough to worry about.  
  
Legolas had not gone far. He was sat by a stream staring at the water flowing over the pebbles.  
  
"What ails you my friend?" he questioned sitting next to the elf. Legolas turned to look at him and Aragorn was again struck by how young his friend looked.  
  
"My father is turning 5000 and there are plans for a huge celebration. As part of this he will take a new wife." Aragorn didn't know what to say. He had never known his parents and he wouldn't know what to say if Elrond took another wife. He would wish him happiness undoubtedly but the thought of it had never crossed his mind.  
  
"Does it not please you that he has found happiness?" Aragorn questioned after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Happiness to my father consists of fine wine and precious stones!" Legolas said bitterly. Aragorn knew this to be true, he had met Thranduil a few times on trips to Mirkwood with Elrond and found him arrogant and greedy.  
  
"Maybe she will help cure him from these vices."  
  
"Nay she is from Ilnayeth. A region know for its wine and jewel mining."  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Do not let it get to you my friend. Rejoice in the fact that you are home among the trees and old friends."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Aye you are right as always. Lets get back to the others and then depart for my home and a feast in your honour." He rose and held out a hand to Aragorn who took it and pulled himself up.  
  
*  
  
"I was wondering if you had gone to talk to your trees crazy elf." Gimli greeted Legolas when the two friends walked back into camp.  
  
"Nay stubborn dwarf they talked to me." Legolas smiled, his eyes twinkling. Gimli chuckled.  
  
"Mr. Legolas do you have a crown?" Pippin asked. Legolas turned to face the young hobbit surprised at the question.  
  
"Why do you ask young master Pippin?" he questioned curious.  
  
"Gandalf used to tell us stories about elven princes and their crowns and palaces and I was wondering you being a prince and all if you had a crown."  
  
Legolas laughed, a warm magical sound.  
  
" Aye I do but I fear it will disappoint you young friend. It is simple in design; white gold weaved in a pattern of leaves. My brothers' crowns are more ornate as they are closer in line to the throne than I."  
  
"Lets depart. I have sent Farat on ahead to alert the palace of your return." Elinar said. The group set off, the hobbits chattering incessantly about what being a prince was like. Legolas answered all their questions with a smile and a laugh.  
  
It took the best part of the day to reach the elven palace. Aragorn didn't expect much of a reception, as Legolas was not the crown prince of Mirkwood. His prediction proved correct. Two of Legolas's older brothers stood waiting, but Brusal the crown prince was not among them. Not surprising. Brusal was 2000 years older than Legolas and never had time for the youngest prince. Also waiting was Caryarn, Legolas's best friend. He ran forward and crushed Legolas in a huge hug, which Legolas returned.  
  
"It's so great to have you back." He said smiling happily at his best friend's return.  
  
"Aye it is good to be back." Legolas turned to face his brothers.  
  
"Miran, Gilihan it is good to see you well."  
  
"Aye it is good to see you little brother." Miran said. He said hugging him. Gilihan smiled. "Who are your friends?" he asked.  
  
Legolas smiled and turned and introduced his friends.  
  
"A dwarf." Caryarn said stepping forward in front of the dwarf who tensed and regarded the elf suspiciously.  
  
"You have a strange choice in friends Legolas but any friend of yours is a friend of mine." He held out his hand and the dwarf clasped it.  
  
"Prince Legolas." A new voice spoke up. He turned to see one of his father's advisors moving towards him.  
  
"Yes." He said warily  
  
"Your father wishes to speak to you and your friends immediately."  
  
The prince sighed; he knew it would not go well. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Authors notes: - Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are great! Exams are over. Woohoo!!!! Just something totally unrelated if it's not too much bother when or if you write a review can you put where you are from. Just out of curiosities sake. I am English, which might be obvious from my spelling! I know it's a weird request but I am a curious person, might be a bad thing but I think not. Can you guess I am happily hyperactive about the end of school forever! Uni here I come!  
  
***** A single candle lit the musty small room that Gandalf sat in. He was reading an old leather book, intently studying the ancient text. He frowned as he ran a finger down the page pausing when he reached a word. Liran.  
  
The name had sounded familiar to him when the dark lord had uttered it. The fact that he was referred to as Legolas's friend confused him. Liran wasn't an elf he was a shapeshifter he had met on a number of times long before any of the fellowship had been born. His intentions had always been shrouded in mystery never helping Sauron but never helping him either. Taket must have found a way to kill Liran and his spirit had possessed Legolas. He vowed to find out what his intentions were with the young elf and how if possible he could rid the spirit from the elf. It looked as though it would take a while for the solution to be found.  
  
****** The creature hissed and scrambled up into the canopies of the trees. It watched as others of its kind climbed the trees, hooking their curved talons into the bark. The sun had risen and the creatures needed to get out of its hurtful rays, which burned their skin. There they would wait until given the order to strike. They shivered in anticipation of the taste of elf blood as they patiently sharpened their claws on the bark.  
  
******  
  
The fellowship was led through the marble passages of the elven palace. Gimli admired the workmanship of the elven architects as he ran his hand along the surprisingly warm walls. The sound of water from a fountain filled their ears and glorious sunlight streamed through the open balcony that ran on the other side of the passage. Gimli had noticed that nothing was enclosed in elven homes and for the first time he began to realise why Legolas hadn't wanted to enter Moira. It was so enclosed compared to the open and airy palace. Although he wouldn't share his thoughts on the subject as he didn't want to be seen as going soft. The elf leading them stopped in front of a huge oak door that had the emblem of Mirkwood carved into it.  
  
"Please wait here." He said and disappeared through the doors.  
  
Legolas turned to face the others.  
  
"My father is not the most diplomatic of elves. Please be mindful of what you say." He said as a warning. Aragorn understood why and Gimli was reminded of his father's captivity but the hobbits were confused. The doors opened and the elf beckoned them in. Legolas entered first, he stopped suddenly and Aragorn walked into the back of him. The man pushed Legolas forward gently and the elf moved again. As Aragorn entered he saw the reason why. Thranduil sat on his throne drinking from a goblet and resting his hand on the knee of a female elf, presumably his soon to be wife. The king looked up from the elf when the group entered. His gaze drifted along the fellowship, pausing when his eyes fell upon Gimli and then he shifted it and rested his eyes on his son. Legolas returned the look without backing down.  
  
"Father." Legolas said bowing slightly in respect.  
  
"So my wayward son returns." Thranduil exclaimed placing his goblet down on an ornate table next to his throne.  
  
"And brings with him a fine assortment of creatures."  
  
"Father allow me to introduce my travelling companions and friends. You have already met Aragorn." Aragorn bowed in acknowledgment of his introduction.  
  
"These are hobbits from the Shire. Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took." The hobbits bowed slightly copying Aragorn.  
  
"And Gimli son of Gloin." Legolas waited for the outburst that was sure to follow.  
  
It did.  
  
"A dwarf!!" Thranduil roared spilling his goblet of wine and making the female elf jump.  
  
Legolas flinched. "And the son of that wretched dwarf that I imprisoned." He rose from his throne. Legolas noticed Aragorn move to hold Gimli back. The hobbits looked shocked.  
  
"Yet again son you disappoint me. You failed to guard that creature, you were sent to Imladris to report your failure and end up on a wild expedition abandoning your home to the whims of orcs and other dark creatures."  
  
Aragorn looked ready to protest, as did Gimli. Legolas held up his hand.  
  
"Peace my friends." Aragorn frowned but held his tongue.  
  
"And now you dare to return after being missing for months with a dwarf." Thranduil spat the word disgustedly "halflings and this man expected to be treated as if nothing has happened. You disgust me. You should never have come back!" The king's face contorted as if he was looking at an orc when he stared at Legolas. He waved his hand and a servant filled up his goblet with wine.  
  
"Father." Legolas said patiently well aware that the mood his father was in now would mean that no matter what he did he would lose so losing his temper wouldn't help.  
  
"The loss of Gollum was my fault. We were not vigilant enough and didn't detect the orcs until to late, but I didn't abandon Mirkwood. I joined the fellowship to ensure the safety of Middle - Earth. The ring had to be destroyed and we did this."  
  
"Middle - Earth brought this on themselves. The men through their greed, the dwarfs through their carelessness, need I go on? Your fondness for these lesser races is tiresome. You are an elf. Act like one"  
  
"You are wrong father. Every species has their weaknesses, even elves but these lesser races as you call them also have the ability to show great compassion, courage and loyalty."  
  
Thranduil scoffed. He leaned right into Legolas's face.  
  
"You have just proven what a naïve and ignorant child you are. We are the first born, the wisest of all beings. We are leaving Middle - Earth. When we are gone why should we care what happens to it."  
  
"I care what happens to it as do the other elves in the other elven realms. True our time is over but Middle - Earth will not fail. It will grow strong and flourish under the brave and wise leadership of my friends and others like them."  
  
"You have become weak and influenced by these." he indicated the rest of the fellowship. "The elves of Lothlorien and Imladris care more for the lesser species than their fellow elves. How many times have we requested aid to rid our realm of the darkness that has infested it and received little or nothing? How dare you defend them. Does your home mean nothing to you child!"  
  
Legolas grew angry as he cared deeply for his home; it was the reason for him going on the quest. His father knew he cared and was just baiting him.  
  
"I do care deeply for my home. The other elves do not send us aid as your fondness for precious stones and wine has strained relationships with the other realms!" Legolas snapped angrily.  
  
Thranduil grew red and his eyes bulged. How dare his youngest child speak to him like that, in front of his future wife. He would have to be taught a lesson. . "ENOUGH!" Thranduil roared. "Get out of my sight NOW!"  
  
Legolas and the fellowship hurried out. He knew he had overstepped the line and he would pay for it later. He wished he hadn't let his pride and anger get to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes: - Thank you for the great reviews. This might get slightly AU ish as I don't really know the whole history of middle earth so I made it up to suit my story.  
  
Chapter 6 "Well that went well." Legolas muttered to himself as he escorted his friends out of the room.  
  
"I will show you to your guest quarters" he said setting off through the marble halls. His shocked friends followed slowly. Gimli was seething at the insults that the elven king disposed on him.  
  
"I am sorry Gimli. We have not had many dealings with friendly dwarfs. The hatred between elves and dwarfs runs deep here. We will leave if it makes you uncomfortable." He stopped and turned to face the group.  
  
"I apologise for my father's words." He sighed and Aragorn saw a great weariness pass across his friends face. One that showed his age and a great tiredness that accompanied a people who had to fight for the survival of their realm every day.  
  
"The darkness that has affected our land has taken its toll on everyone. My father has taken solace in wine.the wine has." Legolas fumbled for words. Aragorn stepped forward resting a hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"You have no need to explain to us. We are here for you not your father. We will not judge you by his words or his actions. You are our friend."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Thank you Aragorn," he said gratefully.  
  
"So what do you think of the palace?" the elf visibly brightened as he walked over to the balcony that ran down one side of the hall. The balcony looked down on a courtyard. Ivy ran around the marble columns that supported the balcony. It's small white and pink flowers leaned towards the sun blazing down on the courtyard. A stream ran through the courtyard and was lined with tall weeping willows. Soft emerald grass covered the ground.  
  
"It's lovely." Frodo said joining the elf gazing at the trees moving slightly in the warm breeze.  
  
"Aye after dinner I will take you to the see the waterfalls that are just outside the grounds of the palace. They are glorious in the moonlight with the fire flies." Gimli couldn't help but smile at his friend's delight at being home. Aragorn forced a smile when the elf looked at him. Inside he was worried. He knew that the meeting with Legolas's father wouldn't go well. He knew Thranduil and knew what his relationship with his son was like. Legolas was going to get into trouble for speaking out against his father.  
  
"Aragorn." Gimli said. He looked up to see the dwarf indicating that the others had moved off. He hurried to catch up.  
  
"I thought the hobbits in fact all of you would like rooms close to the ground." Legolas said as he opened the wooden oak door. The hobbits gasped. The room was beautiful. There were 4 beds covered in crisp white sheets and cream throws. A huge open balcony overlooked the courtyard they passed previously. A warm wind moved through the room with a scent of honey.  
  
"Warm baths have been drawn for you in the bathing rooms at the end of the hall. A maid will collect you for dinner. I will meet you there."  
  
The hobbits bounced in the room excited that they were sleeping in real beds for the first time in what felt like forever and in an elven palace as well.  
  
Legolas led Gimli and Aragorn to their rooms, which were the next ones down the hall.  
  
"Legolas please stay a minute." Aragorn said as he stepped inside his room. The elf nodded and closed the door. He waited patiently for his friend to say whatever was on his mind. Aragorn took off his cloak and laid it on the bed with his weapons.  
  
"What is troubling you my friend?" Legolas asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Your father. He is very angry at you." Aragorn said. Legolas smiled.  
  
"Aye he is but it is not the first time we have had our disagreements and it will not be the last. Do not worry for me my friend."  
  
Aragorn sighed.  
  
"The things he said."  
  
"It was in the heat of the moment Aragorn. Now if that is all I have things to attend to. Rest my friend and I will see you at dinner." The elf smiled turned and left.  
  
**** Oilnir paused as an uneasy feeling settled upon his mind. He paused and looked at the dark trees of Mirkwood. Ever since he started the patrol he felt that something was watching him. He whistled and waited for an answer from another one of the patrolling elves. None came. That was unusual. He whistled again but still no reply came. A low hissing began echoing through the trees. Quickly Oilnir drew his bow and notched an arrow. He whirled sensing something behind him. There was nothing, he turned back to the path and there stood directly in front of him was something that could only be described as hideous. It smiled and fangs appeared. Before he could cry out the thing jumped on him and its shriek was the last thing he heard. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Authors notes - Thank you Zan for the great review. I always try really hard to make the scenery and everything imaginable as it makes in my opinion the story more exciting as you can pretend you are a fly on the wall there!! That probably sounds weird!! Sorry if updates are a bit slow but results day is coming up and I need to consider what happens if I don't get what I need. Also pizza hut keeps me busy. God how I hate buffet shifts!! Sorry that probably means nothing to you.  
  
*******  
  
"I never thought I would be this comfortable again." Merry said as he sat on his bed wrapped in a huge towelling robe. Sam agreed from a similar position on his bed. Frodo and Pippin were still in their tubs soaking. "They are going to look like a shrivelled prunes." Merry said as lay down. He was hungry but Legolas had told them that elven feasts could rival hobbit feasts so he would wait. The door opened and Pippin and Frodo walked in. Pippin flopped onto the bed and quickly fell asleep. Merry watched his young cousin's chest rise and fall. He was so glad that little harm had come to him. Even though he was annoying some times and was very naïve, he had a big heart.  
  
"When did Legolas say that dinner was?" Fordo asked.  
  
"In about an hour." Sam replied  
  
"This is the life." Merry sighed. "Being a prince must be so much fun!"  
  
Sam shock his head.  
  
"I don't think so. There must be so many responsibilities and Legolas did not seem to get on well with his father."  
  
"All father's and son's don't get along it's one of the facts as life." Merry said.  
  
Frodo shrugged. He couldn't remember his father and so couldn't comment.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. It was Aragorn and Gimli. They both looked refreshed and rested.  
  
"Nice baths?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Aye." Merry said contentedly.  
  
"Good." Aragorn said smiling. He glanced across at Pippin who was sleeping soundly. Frodo smiled warmly at the sleeping hobbit.  
  
"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit Aragorn?" Merry asked.  
  
"Just to discuss arrangements for travelling home." He said moving to sit on one of the chairs by the balcony. Gimli moved to occupy the other chair.  
  
"What do you mean?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering how long you wanted to remain in Mirkwood before we return to Rivendell and then the Shire."  
  
"What about Legolas? What does he say?" Frodo continued as he sat on the bed next to the sleeping Pippin.  
  
"He will not return to Rivendell with us, as you have seen darkness still occupies Mirkwood and they will need all the elves they can get to fight it."  
  
"I will not be continuing to Rivendell. I will return to my kin and explain what has befallen Moira." Gimli said. Frodo sighed.  
  
"So the fellowship will break."  
  
"Aye it will but we will meet again. You are welcome in Rivendell and Gondor whenever you wish to travel there. I am sure Legolas will visit as often as he can."  
  
"I know but we have done so much together it just seems a shame that we have to part." Sam commented.  
  
"Aye it does but we have made friendships that will last as long as we do." Gimli said.  
  
"I think we should spend a couple of days here to rest and let Legolas show you the sights and then move again." Aragorn suggested. Everyone agreed. It would be rude to leave earlier.  
  
"We will leave you to get ready for dinner and see you there." Gimli said  
  
***** Two hours later the fellowship had finished the huge meal that the Mirkwood elves had laid on. Even the hobbits were full and that was amazing in itself. Pippin patted his full stomach and leaned back contentedly in his chair as an elf poured more wine into his goblet.  
  
"That was great!" he exclaimed and the other hobbits heartily agreed.  
  
"Indeed it was." Gimli said as sipped his wine. He was watching his friend Legolas who was talking quietly with Miran. The elf glanced up and looked at Gimli and smiled before returning to the conversation. Legolas looked happy enough to him but the incident with Taket had worried him. He knew Aragorn and Gandalf were keeping the whole Liran incident quiet but eventually Legolas would discover the truth and Gimli knew for a fact that the elf would not take that well, being deliberately lied to. He would be annoyed so there is no doubt that Legolas would be furious.  
  
Thranduil stood up and immediately the conversations stopped.  
  
"We gather here to celebrate a wonderful occasion. The marriage of Talisa and myself. I have great news Lord Ilnor has agreed to perform the ceremony and it will take place in my bride to be's realm of Ilnayeth." The gathered elves clapped. Legolas frowned but clapped anyway; he had met Talisa and found her to be shallow and she had pointedly ignored him for the rest of the meeting until he wondered if he had suddenly become invisible.  
  
"To continue the celebration I invite you to my study where I have some lovely vintage wine." The elven lords got up to leave while Legolas made his way over to the seated fellowship.  
  
"So Prince Legolas not joining us?" Thared asked. Legolas turned to face Thared, an elven lord who was very much like his father.  
  
"Nay my lord. My friends will be returning to their own realms soon and I wish to spend time with them before they leave."  
  
"Shame. I wanted to hear about all those heroic deeds you undoubtedly performed on this quest."  
  
Legolas smiled politely. "Perhaps another time." Legolas responded before turning to face his friends.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it is rude to turn your back on someone my prince?" Thared sneered. Legolas turned round.  
  
"My apologies my lord I thought the conversation had ended. Did you wish to add anything?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No only to say that I am glad you have returned safely and will now resume your position such as it is." Several other lords chuckled.  
  
"My thanks." Legolas said and watched as the lord's left. Once they left Legolas turned again to face the fellowship.  
  
"I guessed we weren't invited." Aragorn declared smiling slightly. Legolas laughed.  
  
"Did you enjoy the food?" he asked.  
  
"Aye we did master elf and the wine too." Gimli replied rubbing his stomach. Legolas watched as the hobbits repeated similar sentiments and actions. Again he laughed.  
  
"Would you care to accompany me to the falls?" he questioned.  
  
"Is it far?" Pippin complained.  
  
"Nay my friend and once you get there the beauty of it will be the only thing you think about." Legolas enthralled.  
  
Aragorn knew the place Legolas talked so fondly of. The elf often retreated there to gather his thoughts and be by himself. He also knew that the hobbits would be in for a shock when they saw who resided by the falls. It was as Legolas said only a few minutes walk away and even the hobbits managed it without as much as a grumble. Legolas led them through the dense trees and they emerged in a small clearing. The hobbits and Gimli stopped and looked around the clearing with wonder in their eyes. The centrepiece of the clearing was a waterfall that travelled down through three levels. It sparkled with elven magic and small fireflies illuminated the water further as they danced in and out of trees. It wasn't only the scenery but the feeling of magic that ran through the air that contributed to the beauty of the clearing. Aragorn watched as Legolas paused and called out in elvish.  
  
^It is all right my friend they will not harm you^ Aragorn watched as the trees parted and a unicorn walked into the clearing. He heard the hobbits gasp and smiled. The animal was beautiful beyond words. Aragorn had always thought of them as a myth until Legolas had shown him. 'You must never forget that Mirkwood is a mystical realm and even we do not know all the treasures that are hidden here. Behind most myths there are certain truths that over time have been distorted but still the truth remains, hidden until it reveals itself to you.' Legolas had told him when he had voiced his opinion. The unicorn walked up to Legolas and stopped allowing Legolas to stroke its white neck softly. It turned its head to look at each of them. Aragorn felt that the blue eyes could stare right into his soul but it was a comforting not intrusive feeling. The unicorn shook its pale golden mane and its golden horn sparkled.  
  
"You have nothing to fear my friends. Come forward." Legolas said. It took a few seconds for the hobbits and dwarf to move. They stepped cautiously forward full of awe of the beautiful creature. The unicorn turned to look at them as they approached and whickered softly. When the hobbits reached the unicorn they tentatively reached out to stroke it. When they touched it a feeling of warmth and contentment passed through them and a soft voice whispered in their minds. After a few seconds they stepped back and the unicorn moved towards the water and took a drink.  
  
"That was amazing!" Pippin exclaimed  
  
"I thought that unicorns were myths." Sam said slowly flexing his fingers of the hand he had touched the unicorn with like they had been burned.  
  
"As I told Aragorn myths usually originate from factual stories handed down through the generations."  
  
"This place is beautiful." Frodo said as walked to the small stream the waterfalls fed into.  
  
"Bathe your feet in it and they will feel as soft as a new born babes." Legolas suggested watching as the unicorn disappeared into the trees.  
  
The hobbits quickly removed their shoes and bathed their feet.  
  
"Aren't you going to join them friend Gimli?" Legolas laughed. "Don't you want to have soft feet?" he asked innocently causing Aragorn to chuckle.  
  
"Dwarfs do not have or need soft feet elf." He said annoyed. Both Legolas and Aragorn burst out laughing.  
  
The fellowship talked long into the night laughing and joking until the hobbits fell asleep.  
  
"We must take them back to their room." Legolas said. Aragorn nodded and they both picked up two hobbits. It was a strain for the man to carry them but with Gimli's help they returned them to their room. Gimli also retired leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone. Legolas turned to face the man his face turning serious.  
  
"I know you are hiding something from me." He stated simply. Aragorn's face became a blank mask.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"You and Gandalf. I did not receive a simple head wound did I?" The elf demanded. He was angry that someone he considered as his closest friend had kept something from him.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Because I know you too well and can tell when you're lying and because." Legolas sighed; he didn't know how to phrase it. "Because I am not well." He said simply. Aragorn flinched at the simple statement. For his friend to admit he was ill meant that it must really be affecting him. Legolas fumbled for words and then continued. "I feel something inside me. a darkness and I know it is connected with this head wound you said I received." Legolas finished, his face showed nothing but his eyes held a deep unease. The darkness within him scared him and he knew his friends knew something about it and he wanted to know what.  
  
"Darkness?" Aragorn questioned. He wanted to find out what his friend felt without giving anything away on his part. Legolas almost growled in anger.  
  
"Why are you avoiding the question? I am not a child in need of protection." He snapped.  
  
Aragorn's heart constricted as he watched his friend. The elf was seriously affected by whatever this darkness was. The very fact he had admitted it to him showed this. He hated this so much but Gandalf had sworn Aragorn to secrecy saying it would do more damage than good.  
  
"I am not avoiding the question." He said.  
  
"Yes you are and you are doing it again. I am going to my room and I do not wish to talk to you again until you tell me the truth." Legolas said coldly and he marched away.  
  
Aragorn waited until the elf was out of view before he let the anguish he felt show on his face. Why after all they had been through had this had to happen now? Hadn't they suffered enough? He couldn't keep lying to his friend for much longer, he wished Gandalf would hurry up and return with a solution.  
  
"Why are you lying to him?" a gruff voice asked. Aragorn whirled to see the dwarf stood next to a pillar.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he asked too tired to try and put on a mask.  
  
"Long enough.Why?" Gimli demanded. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"For his own benefit."  
  
"Really or is it for yours?"  
  
Aragorn blinked in surprise.  
  
"Are you afraid you failed him as you failed Boromir?"  
  
"I did not cause Boromir's death!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Aye I know but you still blame yourself. If things go ill for Legolas you would blame yourself again. That is what worries you. Do you think you are doing him a favour by keeping it from him?" Gimli questioned. "He is your best friend."  
  
"I promised Gandalf."  
  
"Do you really believe that Gandalf thinks you will keep it to yourself? No. He knows how close you two are. We all do. You are as close as brothers, it is evident from the way you fight side by side, how you communicate without words. He deserves to hear the truth from you and for you to be there for him." Gimli said with conviction. Aragorn closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Why tell him when there is nothing we can do?" Aragorn implored to the dwarf.  
  
"He is your best friend and trusts you implicitly. Tell him or your friendship as it is will be over and I know you both don't want that."  
  
Aragorn laughed a bitter laugh.  
  
"I did not say anything funny."  
  
"A dwarf giving me advice about friendship with an elf." He muttered.  
  
"I may be a dwarf but I can still observe things and that crazy elf is.is my friend."  
  
Gimli turned round and walked back to his room. He paused at the door and turned back to face the man.  
  
"If you do not tell him Aragorn I will do it myself in the morning for he is my friend."  
  
He left Aragorn stood in the hall thinking things over. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Authors notes: - Thanks again for all the reviews! Sorry about random updating I have been really busy this week as I have had two jobs, but know that I am back to 1 job I will be writing more and updating more often hopefully. I got my first waitress shift yesterday and got £5.00 in tips in 4 hours with 8 tables beats the kitchen!!! Results on Thursday ahhhhh!!! But at least I have the lotr video to watch with lots of comfort food if things go bad!  
  
*  
  
Gandalf shut the book with a bang coughing as dust spread throughout the small room. He folded up the parchments that he had written on in an almost incomprehensible scrawl and rose to his feet. The bones in his knees cracked and he let out a small groan. +I'm getting too old+ he thought with a weary sigh and days like this made him feel worst. He had been sat in the same chair all day and night researching Liran and Taket to improve his own knowledge. What he had found had disturbed him and increased his concern of the young elf's condition.  
  
Thousands of years ago in the earliest days of Sauron's stranglehold on Middle - Earth Liran was a King of a now forgotten Kingdom and its greatest ally had been Rynash, which was located in the very Southern tip of Mirkwood governed by Taket. The two kingdoms got a long so well that the son of Taket and daughter of Liran were married. The ceremony had been grand and the elves of Greenwood had blessed the ceremony. It had been a time of great joy but unfortunately the ever-increasing dark forces began to infiltrate the Kingdoms and the elves of Mirkwood had been defeated in many battles in Southern Greenwood and it became known as Mirkwood. Five years after the union of the Kingdom's by marriage a huge battle had been fought. The elves of Mirkwood and the armies of the two kingdoms had united to battle a huge army of orcs and other evil creatures that threatened their very survival. The battle was brutal and was ultimately lost, even now it was not discussed among the elves as the very mention of it brings up much bitterness as the other elven kingdoms did not come to the aid of the wood elves. The kingdoms were both over run and the survivors had fled into the now few safe havens in Mirkwood. Both Liran and Taket survived but Taket's son had not and in the grief of the their lost kingdoms that followed they blamed each other and the wood elves. The grief turned to anger and the survivors took up arms against each other. Desperate to avoid a slaughter the wood elves intervened. The men by now had convinced themselves that the elves had contributed to their loss by their mystical ways and the fact that their home had survived added to their hatred. After they had killed many elves the elves disappeared into the depths of Mirkwood and their distrust of men grew. Taket blinded by the grief over the death of his beloved son had ordered Liran's daughter to be killed. So late one winter's eve a soldier crept into Liran's camp and murdered the daughter. Then the people of Taket departed and hid themselves away in the depths of Southern Mirkwood. There Taket let his feelings fester for many years and he joined forces with Sauron who promised to allow him to exact his revenge on Middle - Earth and particularly the wood elves who he had convinced himself had betrayed him. Liran, discovering his daughter's death went on a rampage desperate for revenge and Taket's death. Sauron used this to his advantage, as he was able to manipulate Taket to do his wishes. Taket grew to be a very powerful Dark Lord of Sauron and Sauron granted him the ability to take over other people to extend his life but Taket wanted immortality and Sauron gave him a powerful black magic spell, which with the blood of a wood elf prince would grant him immortality. Liran was a powerful wizard and could shape shift and possess other people, so the chase between the two lived on for many years.  
  
Gandalf now thought he knew why Liran had possessed Legolas. Liran knew of Taket's spell and the need for a prince to complete it, by therefore possessing Legolas he had found a way to get to Taket and exact his revenge. Gandalf realised that to save the young prince he would have to remove Liran from his body because if Taket and Liran met the results would not be in Legolas's favour. It had taken him many hours but he had found an ancient spell that could work, it was dangerous as it bordered on black magic and many things could go wrong but it needed to be done because if Taket became immortal he could build up an army and once again lead Middle - Earth into darkness.  
  
Gandalf climbed the old stone steps that led out of the room and thought of the things he needed to complete the spell. He had most of them and knew he could to find the rest in Mirkwood so with as much haste as he could muster which for an old man was great he mounted Shadowfax and galloped off towards Mirkwood. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Authors notes: - Got results and got into Uni. Thank you for the great review Lady Daine. I love getting reviews. Hope you like this!  
  
Legolas had run the whole way back to his room and reached it breathless. It worried him; elves don't get breathless over such a short distance. He clutched his chest as he desperately wheezed and tried to get his breath back but to no avail. Black spots danced in front of his vision and a wave of dizziness over took him. He clasped onto the doorframe taking deep breaths. A soft cry escaped his lips as the blood in his veins felt like ice burning through his body. The darkness in his soul stirred. His mind wallowed in despair. He was really ill and it frightened him. Elves didn't get sick! He didn't know what to do, none of his supposed friends even his best friend were telling him anything and he knew they knew something about what was affecting him. He pulled himself up and staggered away from the door towards the bed. The room moved like a ship on the ocean and he stumbled forward as if drunk. The walls seemed to lurch towards him and suddenly the room was far to small the air too stale. He needed to get out this room was suffocating. He turned and reached for the door but it slammed open and crashed into the side of his head. The blow knocked him to the ground and he cried out in surprise. He looked up to see his father drunk and enraged towering over him. He almost laughed it was too much. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so weak?  
  
"Father." He said tiredly watching three very angry versions of his father.  
  
"How dare you bring dishonour upon me! You acted like a spoiled child and showed me up in front of my future wife, you insulted an elven lord and refused to drink to my marriage preferring to associate with those creatures. Then you disappear into the night and no one knows where you went." He roared his face red and almost bloated. Legolas flinched at the volume of his voice. "I am sorry." He wasn't but he really wanted his father to leave.  
  
"You are sorry. You are always sorry." Legolas was still breathing erratically almost hyperventilating. He tried to take a deep breath but it hurt too much. He was shivering uncontrollably like he was very very cold. It was like his body was independent from his mind. He couldn't control it. Thranduil through up his arms in anger. He advanced on the elf.  
  
"Don't you dare!" an angry voice snarled. Thranduil whirled to see Aragorn, sword drawn standing in front of him.  
  
"How dare you hit him!"  
  
"I did not strike him!" the old elf snapped annoyed at the man for interfering.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas said pulling himself to his feet. "He did not strike me, the door hit me." Aragorn laughed bitterly. "You do not have to lie to me Legolas. Elves do not get hit by doors."  
  
Legolas's face contorted in anger. "Do not talk to me about lying my friend." He snarled the last two words. "Put down your sword and leave."  
  
"I will not leave you alone with him."  
  
"You heard what he said. LEAVE!" Thranduil demanded.  
  
"NO." Aragorn snapped equally loud.  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn and Thranduil launch into a heated argument, which was the last thing he needed.  
  
"If you won't leave then I will," he said.  
  
Aragorn grabbed his arm. "Do not leave. He will not harm you again."  
  
"What has happened to us that you no longer trust my words? He did not hit me! I am not this weak child in need of your protection. I am 2000 years old and can take care of myself." Legolas shouted angrily, he needed to get out of the room, of the palace and away from everyone.  
  
Aragorn's pressure on his arm increased. "Look at yourself and tell me you are well." He said with a hint of desperation. This was not his best friend stood before him and it concerned him more then anyone would know.  
  
"Leave me alone." Legolas shrugged off Aragorn's hand and walked towards the door. Aragorn refused to let him go.  
  
Legolas's last shred of calm left him. Aragorn's hand was burning his skin where he had grabbed hold of the elf.  
  
"LET GO OF ME. DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed. Aargorn immediately let go scared at his friend's sudden panic. The elf stepped backwards and turned and ran out the door. He ran straight into Gandalf, steadied himself and continued running before the startled wizard could stop him.  
  
Gandalf strode into the room Legolas had just bolted from to see Aragorn sword still drawn engaged in a very vocal argument with Thranduil.  
  
"What is going on in here?" he demanded loudly causing both of the occupants to turn and face Gandalf. They both started speaking at once.  
  
"Quiet!" he roared.  
  
"Aragorn?" he questioned after they had stopped talking. Thranduil bristled that he had not been questioned first considering his rank.  
  
Aragorn launched into his version of event. "I came to see Legolas and found him on the ground with a bruised face and his father standing over him."  
  
Gandalf sighed. He knew how protective Aragorn was towards Legolas ever since they met and had been tortured by orcs. During the healing process to help him Aragorn had entered his mind by magic to try and find his friend who had retreated within himself, there he had witnessed some of his memories especially those related to his father. The comments, constant put downs and humiliation. Aragorn had become very protective of the young elf until Legolas with some angry words had convinced him otherwise. They were best friends but Aragorn even though years younger still looked out for the innocent like elf and Legolas let him, to appease him but occasionally this had resulted in heated arguments. Gandalf knew the answer to the question before he asked it.  
  
"What did you assume had happened?"  
  
"That he had been hit by Thranduil." Thranduil immediately began to protest.  
  
"I did not strike him. The door struck him in the head as I entered"  
  
Immediately Aragorn started to comment but Gandalf demanded quiet.  
  
"We will discuss this later but the current concern is the state Prince Legolas is in. I have never seen him in quite such distress. I wish to know what occurred here!" Gandalf said in a demanding tone.  
  
"He was upset when I arrived. Now if that is all I have some jobs to attend to." And with that Thranduil left. How could his kind hearted friend and his brothers could have come from a cold hearted elf like him? Aragorn wondered.  
  
"Where would Legolas go?" Gandalf asked bringing Aragorn back to the present.  
  
"I think I know where" he said and the two set off. Gimli who had followed Aragorn to make sure he talked to the elf now followed the duo.  
  
* Legolas ran through the trees not caring if the branches marked his skin with tiny cuts. He fled to the one place he knew no one would be. He needed to be alone; his mind was whirling with questions he couldn't answer. Every time he tried it felt like his brain had turned to mud. He couldn't sift through it to get the answers that were buried. His skin crawled and burned, it felt like it was on fire. Legolas reached the clearing and proceeded to jump into the water of the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. He scrubbed his skin violently trying to stop the burn.  
  
* Aragorn quickly led Gandalf to the clearing that they had visited earlier.  
  
"What have you found out?" Aragorn asked as they walked through the trees.  
  
"Too much to discuss now but suffice to say we have a problem. Liran was no elf. He was an ancient King who has far outlived his natural life span and survives by shape shifting. It seems that Liran and Taket have a past. They want vengeance against each other. Taket wants to become immortal and needs the blood of a wood elf prince to complete the spell. Liran thinks that by possessing Legolas he can get to Taket and the vengeance he seeks."  
  
"Can you remove Liran from Legolas?" Aragorn questioned as they reached the tree line of the clearing.  
  
"I can but the spell is an ancient one that relies on a great many things including Legolas's ability to resist Liran."  
  
* A rustle in the bushes alerted the duo of Gimli's presence.  
  
"You followed us?" Aragorn questioned.  
  
"Yes." He replied in a no nonsense tone.  
  
The trio hurried into the clearing and stopped. Legolas was soaked standing in the pools of the waterfall. He looked like a hunted animal, his eyes wide and dilated. They walked forward wearily towards him not knowing what state the elf was in.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Gimli asked deeply concerned for his friend.  
  
"Liran is fighting for control. Legolas is trying to resist but it is very difficult for him." Gandalf stated.  
  
"Legolas" Aragorn called softly reaching a hand out towards the elf like a person would to a scared child. "Come out of the water. We'll dry you off." The elf glared at him.  
  
"It burns!" he snapped as if those two words explained everything about his predicament.  
  
"What burns?" Gandalf asked gently. The blonde elf ignored him and continued to scrub his skin leaving red scratches on his pale skin.  
  
"I can make it stop burning Legolas." Gandalf said.  
  
"You burn" the elf replied.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Gimli demanded. "Why does he burn?"  
  
"It's all in his mind. His brain is overloaded with information and stress from having two personalities as such in one space."  
  
"Well do something!" Gimli demanded. Aragorn was not surprised by Gimli's outburst. The bond the dwarf and the elf had formed was amazing and unique and Aragorn would do all that was in his power to preserve that.  
  
"I will master dwarf but we need to get him out of the water and onto dry land first." Gandalf stated also heartened by the concern shown by the dwarf.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Legolas said anxiously as the three again approached. He moved backwards further away from the shore.  
  
"No!" Aragorn yelled knowing that the pool deepened dangerously. "Please Legolas I will not harm you. Come out of the pool." The elf was too preoccupied to heed the warning and proceeded to step backwards. Suddenly without so much as a splash the elf disappeared from view.  
  
"No!!" Aragorn yelled again. Legolas didn't reappear. = Legolas desperately tried to reach the surface but his brain was so overloaded that it couldn't process the information it needed to save itself. He sank and water flooded into his lungs. = 


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: - Thanks again for the great reviews from Yours Truly and Lady Daine. I love them!!! I get so worried that some things aren't believable. Feel free to email me and give me tips or ideas for other stories! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Aragorn took off his cloak and boots. He dove into the water and searched frantically for his friend. The pool was clear and the moon lit the water making it quite simple for him to locate the drowning elf. He grasped Legolas's arm and pulled the elf towards the surface. His bright eyes turned towards Aragorn and the man despaired at the utter hopelessness they showed. They broke the surface and he turned to see if Legolas was well. He cursed. The elf had closed his eyes and was limp making him a dead weight to the tired ranger. Gandalf and Gimli stood waiting at the bank and helped pull the elf onto land.  
  
"He is not breathing!" Gimli cried. Aragorn immediately bent over the elf and tilted his head back. He had done this once before on a ranger that had fell through the ice into a freezing lake. The ranger had died and he was loath to let that happen to his friend. He pinched his nose and breathed into his mouth. He watched in satisfaction as the chest rose and fell. He leaned backwards and watched but Legolas did not take a breath. Again Aragorn tried with the same results. He felt his pulse it was weaker than normal but still he thought it was there. Again and again he tried but the elf didn't breathe by himself.  
  
"Come on!" he said desperately.  
  
"Let me try." Gandalf said gently pushing the desperate ranger and concerned dwarf out the way. Gandalf placed his hand on the still chest of the elf and closed his eyes. He recited some ancient elvish words and a white glow spread out from his fingers. It spread across Legolas's chest. The two fiends waited for something to happen anxiously. An eternity seemed to pass but it could have only been a few seconds when the elf suddenly choked. Gandalf rolled him onto his side and rubbed Legolas's back as he brought up all the water he swallowed.  
  
Gimli leaned towards his friend to make sure he was indeed breathing. Too quickly for the dwarf's eyes to follow Legolas's arm shot out and grabbed the dwarf's neck in a vice like grip. The elf opened his eyes and they were again black. Liran had taken control. He sat up abruptly.  
  
"Why Gandalf you have been become slow in your old age." The voice that came out of Legolas sneered. Liran stood still holding Gimli in the air with ease. The dwarf was tugging at the elf's hand while going a purple colour and making gasping noises.  
  
"Let him go!" Gandalf said loudly.  
  
"And if I do you will just let me walk out of Mirkwood?!" Liran laughed. A harsh bitter sound the complete opposite of Legolas's. "Do you think I am that stupid!"  
  
"Yes because you will not leave this forest or even this clearing whether or not you have the dwarf as a hostage." Gandalf replied watching as the dwarf's struggles intensified. He also saw Aragorn move behind the elf with his sword drawn. Liran opened his mouth to reply but the words were lost as Aragorn crashed into him. Liran was knocked off balance and his grip on the dwarf was lost. Gimli fell to the ground clutching his throat and gasping for breath. Liran growled in frustration and flung out his arm causing Aragorn to fly backwards across the clearing. He turned and walked across the clearing intent on leaving but was frozen in his tracks when Gandalf yelled out a spell.  
  
"Legolas fight him. Fight him with everything you have got." Gandalf implored the brave young elf knowing he was but he needed to fight with every fibre of is being for the spell to work. Gandalf walked over to the frozen elf. The black eyes flashed dangerously as they watched the wizard. Gandalf watched as Aragorn slowly regained his feet and went to the aid of Gimli who was still on the floor making wheezing noises. Liran's fury increased and darkness flooded the surrounding area. Legolas was fighting desperately trying to regain his body but anytime he found a give in the spirits hold another wall was put up and he was buried even deeper within his own mind. He was growing weaker and desperately needed Gandalf to hurry up and do whatever he was planning on doing. The wizard placed his palm on the forehead of the frozen elf and began to recite a spell. Liran growled and broke away knocking Gandalf to the ground with black magic. "Did you really think that I would be that easy to defeat? Pathetic!" But Gandalf was smiling as he got back up. He had planned on Liran being able to break the spell so he had performed a quick spell that would remove Liran's magic. The dark elf had yet to realise that this had happened, as he was so engrossed in baiting the wizard into doing something stupid.  
  
Aragorn picked up his sword and advanced again. Liran laughed.  
  
"Foolish man you cannot defeat me." He waved his hand intending to crush him like an annoying bug. Nothing happened. Aragorn allowed a grim smile to grace his features. He lunged forward but Liran having possessed an elf was quicker. He dodged and withdrew one of his knives slashing forcefully trying to severely injure Aragorn. Aragorn had anticipated this and side - stepped bring his sword up. Liran stumbled backwards to avoid the blow and Aragorn pressed the advantage. Legolas cried out as the sword slashed his arm. Aragorn froze. It was Legolas's voice not Liran's. Aragorn flinched as Liran began to laugh, a cold cruel laugh.  
  
"Ahh you don't want to hurt your precious elf." Legolas's lips curled in a sneer and Liran rammed the elf's arm into a tree. Everyone flinched as they heard bones snap and Legolas's cry of agony. Gandalf noticed that Gimli had regained his feet and was moving towards the trio with his axe clutched firmly in his hands. Gandalf nodded at Gimli who shook his head when he realised what the wizard wanted.  
  
+Do it Gimli. You are saving him+ Gandalf said projecting his voice into the dwarf's mind. Gimli raised the blunt end of the axe and brought it down hard on the elf's head. Legolas dropped like a stone and Gimli fell to his knees dropping his axe.  
  
"By the valor I hit him" he gasped staring with a dazed expression at the crumpled form of his best friend.  
  
"You had to do it Gimli." Gandalf said soothingly as he placed a hand on Gimli's hunched shoulders. Gimli shook his head.  
  
"What if I severely injured him or killed him. I forgot that elves are not as sturdy as dwarfs. He'll never forgive me. How can I forgive me! I hurt my best friend."  
  
Aragorn looked up from where he was knelt at his friend's side checking how much damage Gimli had done.  
  
"He still breaths Gimli. He will not blame you. He will understand. He was suffering and being knocked unconscious was probably the best thing for him."  
  
Aragorn turned his attention from the distraught dwarf back to the elf. He had a nasty cut on his cheek. Aragorn had pressed some cloth ripped from his cloak against it to try and slow the bleeding.  
  
"Gimli I need you to hold this to stop the bleeding." The dwarf didn't move.  
  
"Gimli!" Aragorn said loudly trying to break through the dwarf's shock. "I need to set his wrist and check his head."  
  
Gimli lifted his eyes and moved slowly placing his hands on the cloth. Aragorn ran his hands over the elf's head. He felt a large lump where Gimli had hit him.  
  
"He is going to have a concussion at the least." Aragorn said. He then moved to set Legolas's wrist. Gandalf meanwhile had mixed some herbs together that would keep the elf heavily sedated until Gandalf had completed the spell. He poured some into the elf's mouth and pressed a pressure point on his throat causing the elf to swallow. The effect was immediate and the elf's eyes closed.  
  
"We need to get him back to his room." The wizard said sighing deeply. Aragorn moved Legolas into his arms. The elf was totally limp, his head rolled and his right arm hung limply. Aragorn stood and shifted the elf until his head was resting in the crook of his shoulder. Gandalf picked up the right arm and laid it across the elf's chest.  
  
"Let's go." Gimli slowly got to his feet, picked up the elf's knives and followed with a sad heart. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Authors notes: - Thanks for all the reviews. Okay a point raised. Why Legolas not his brothers? Well back in early chapters Taket referred to Liran as Legolas's friend. Liran knew that Taket needed a wood elf prince's blood so he thought that disguising himself as an elf he could befriend the princes and when Taket came for one of them he would be there. He 'befriended' Legolas who was a member of the war parties whereas the other princes remained in court. Liran joined a war party. Taket attacked them, realised it was Liran and supposedly killed him. Legolas was deeply upset by the death of his so called friend so when Taket saw this he thought Liran had a friend so he thought he would hurt Liran more by using his friend in the spell. Okay that was a really long-winded but hopefully a helpful explanation. I probably should have included it in the story. Sorry! On with chapter 11.  
  
* They had barely gone a few paces when a hissing sound filled the air. The trio stopped, Aragorn held Legolas closer to his body.  
  
"They are all round us Aragorn." Gandalf said drawing a sword he had concealed in his vast robes. Aragorn placed Legolas on the ground.  
  
"Gimli protect him." Gandalf said. Gimli readied his axe with a grim face. He had failed his friend once but he would not do it again. Aragorn drew his sword and they formed a protective triangle in front of their unconscious friend.  
  
"In the trees!" Aragorn said. The trio watched as creatures crawled down the trunks of the trees there red eyes glowing in the darkness. Gimli watched in revulsion and he gripped his axe with sweaty palms. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he shivered. He glanced at his friend who looked calm and like he was asleep not like he was fighting a battle within his own mind. When he turned back he was eye to eye with one of the demons. It opened it mouth and an inhuman screech sounded. Gimli raised his axe but a blow to the head knocked him down. The creatures leapt at the remaining duo that despite Gandalf's magic and Aragorn's almost elvish fighting strength were quickly over powered.  
  
One of the creatures approached the still form of the elf. It reached out a clawed hand and ran it across the pale cheek. It hissed as if in pain and quickly withdrew the hand.  
  
"Well done." A voice spoke stepping out of the shadows. Taket smiled at the Gandalf.  
  
"Thank you for the sedation my friend he will be much easier to manage." He scooped the limp prince into his arms.  
  
"Well my friends your usefulness has ended." He waved his hand and they all burst into flames and disintegrated with a hideous shriek that echoed through the forest. Taket smiled and disappeared back into the shadows with Legolas.  
  
******  
  
Pippin woke with a start and rolled over to find Merry's very awake face inches from his. He cried out, jerked backwards and fell off the bed.  
  
"Ow!!" he exclaimed sitting up and rubbing his bruised backside. He looked around wondering what had woken him up. The other three hobbits were awake each with terrified expressions.  
  
"What?" he asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Black riders." Sam said  
  
Pippin stood up and climbed onto the bed.  
  
"Weren't they destroyed when the ring was destroyed?" he asked.  
  
"Lets go and ask Strider." Merry said  
  
The other hobbits agreed and they left their room and stopped open mouthed. Elves were rushing about looking worried.  
  
"Something's happened." Frodo said.  
  
"Caryarn!" Frodo called as he recognised Legolas's best friend rushing down the hallway. The elf looked around for who had called his name and caught sight of the hobbits. He made his way over.  
  
"What's going on?" Frodo asked. The elf frowned and shook his black hair.  
  
"We don't know. We have found the bodies of five elves that were on a patrol party."  
  
The hobbits shivered.  
  
"How were they killed?" Sam asked.  
  
The elf visibly winced. "It was not.nice"  
  
"Lets go and talk to Strider." Merry suggested. The others agreed. He always knew what to do. He was there pillar of strength.  
  
"Aragorn, Mithrandir and Gimli are not in their rooms they have not been seen since dinner."  
  
"What about Legolas?" Frodo asked. Caryarn frowned.  
  
"He and his father had a disagreement. He has also gone."  
  
"Where have they gone?" Pippin asked.  
  
"I don't know about the other three but when Legolas and his father have a disagreement he always disappears for a while." Caryarn sighed. He was used to his best friends altercations with his father. He as well as other people wished that Brusal would take the throne after the marriage of Thranduil and Talisa. Then at least his friend would have some peace.  
  
"He probably went to the clearing." Merry said. "Strider says he goes there when he wants to be alone."  
  
"Clearing?" Caryarn questioned.  
  
"We'll show you." Frodo said. The hobbits quickly ran off followed by Caryarn.  
  
**  
  
Taket laid his precious package on a stone table. He smiled. Finally the spell will be fulfilled. He stroked a stray bit of blonde hair off the face of Legolas. Elves were such wonderful creatures why they choose to be good was beyond him when they had the potential to cause so much destruction and fear. Orcs crept into the hall watching the elf with lustful eyes. Orcs hated elves more than any other thing in Middle - Earth and the prospect of being able to torture it after their master had taken some blood filled them with much excitement. Taket moved across the hall to a rack of ornamental daggers engraved in the ancient language of Mordor. Despite the many hundreds of years they had sat on the mantelpiece they had not dulled or become blunt. He brushed away the cobwebs and watched as spiders scuttled away. He selected the ruby encrusted curved blade and walked back to the table. He raised his hand and cut it. He then picked up the elf's hand and did the same. Clasping hands he intoned the spell Sauron had given him. Pain radiated through his body but he cherished it. A red glow spread from their hands and covered their bodies. The orcs screamed as the light hurt their eyes and they backed away. Taket finished his spell and screamed as he was lifted off the ground. Legolas joined in the screaming and his back arched. Taket managed to pull his hand from the elf's and dropped to the ground breathing hard. He flexed his cut hand watching as the blood ran down his arm. He closed his eyes and smiled. He felt power following through his veins, it had worked. He was immortal.  
  
"Take him to the dungeon. I want him alive!" he said to the orcs who hissed in disappointment. "You will have plenty of time to play with him and others like him when I have conquered Mirkwood." Taket stood up and then vanished. The orcs stepped forward cautiously frightened that their master would suddenly appear again. The elf was again still on the table totally unconscious. They grinned.  
  
"Master said to keep him alive but he never said unharmed." One of them snarled and the others cackled gleefully. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Authors notes:- Sorry it's a short chapter!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews. Brighten up my day they do!!  
  
The hobbits ran through the trees very anxious about their friends. Frodo was going as fast as his little legs would go, behind him the other three hobbits tried to keep up. Caryarn was easily keeping pace. Suddenly Frodo cried out and tripped over. The other three skidded to a halt. Frodo turned round to see what he had tripped over.  
  
"Gimli!" he cried. He looked around.  
  
"Gandalf, Aragorn!" The hobbits quickly knelt down next to their friends. Caryarn joined them.  
  
"They are alive. Pippin, Merry run back and find Elinar and the healers." The two youngest hobbits turned and ran. Caryarn examined the three. They had scratches on them like the five elves of the patrol party but most were superficial. Apart from bumps on the head they appeared to be uninjured.  
  
'Why would those creatures kill the elves so horribly but leave these three alive?' he wondered. 'Unless they were searching for something and had found it.Legolas!'  
  
Frodo jumped when Caryarn suddenly jumped to his feet and cried out.  
  
"Legolas!" The elf looked terrified as he searched the clearing.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked from his position by Aragorn. The elf ignored him and continued searching. Suddenly he stopped and picked up something.  
  
"No no no no!" he muttered turning to face the hobbits holding Legolas's knives. Suddenly the branches parted and the two youngest hobbits reappeared followed by several elves. Two healers quickly knelt by the unconscious forms. Caryarn quickly went up to Elinar and showed him the knives. Elinar's face paled.  
  
"Take them back to the palace, make them comfortable. Tell Brusal that we are going after Taket. He has Legolas. Tell him we need as many warriors as he can give us." The healers nodded and with the other elves help they carried the three back to the palace. The hobbits quickly followed.  
  
** Thranduil was annoyed. 'How dare these people come into my home and cause so much disruption!' he thought angrily as he marched through the halls towards his study. He was going to get rid of them and send his son on an assignment to the outer borders for a few years where hopefully he would not disrupt palace life so much. As he approached the door he saw Brusal coming towards him from the opposite direction. He sighed.  
  
"What is it? I have many things of great importance to do. In case you have forgotten it is my wedding in a month." He demanded impatiently.  
  
"My lord five elves have been murdered. They were part of a patrol in the southern reaches." Brusal said wearily. The darkness was rising again. Taket was growing stronger. There was going to be more news like this to deliver soon he knew it. Elves murdered, elves disappearing. Hadn't this realm suffered enough?  
  
"By the Valor!" Thranduil swore. "Search the area. Arrange war parties to conduct sweeps. No one is to leave the palace unescorted." He sighed tired of reciting these actions again and again. "Have the families been informed?" Brusal nodded. "They have." Thranduil nodded. "Assemble the lords and warrior captains." Brusal nodded and hurried off. Thranduil turned to look at his study door. The wedding would have to wait and he walked away.  
  
** Lord Elrond sat in his study watching his twin sons duel his book forgotten in his lap. The outcome would be the same. A draw. He smiled and stood up putting his book back on the shelf and made his way down to the gardens.  
  
"My lord" a voice called. Glorfindel. The elven lord hurried up to Elrond.  
  
"A message from Mirkwood. The fellowship is resting there before planning to return to here."  
  
"A wise choice. They will be in much need of rest." Elrond continued towards the gardens followed by the elven lord.  
  
"I wonder how Prince Legolas took the news of King Thranduil's impending marriage?" Elrond asked. Glorfindel rolled his eyes and Elrond chuckled.  
  
"What would you say to a trip to Mirkwood? We have been invited to the wedding and I know Arwen is desperately wanting to see Estel." Elrond said.  
  
"I would like it very much." Glorfindel declared.  
  
"Need I remind you that you are to be on your best behaviour? No arguments with a certain elven lord." Elrond commented lightly with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nay or you with a certain wood elf king!" The duo laughed as they continued to the gardens. 


	13. Chapter 13

Authors notes: - I have survived my fist week at Uni. Sorry about the slowness of the update. I have finished this story and hope to start a new one after I have finished posting this one! Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Awareness slowly crept back into the elf like grains of sand in an hourglass. First the pain, then the cold and then the incredible weakness. He was lying face down on cold stone; his blonde hair covered his face. Ropes bit into his wrists adding to the already agonising pain that his body was in. He moaned softly and moved his head sideways. The shooting pain caused spots to dance before his eyes. He moaned again. He was in a room; a hole was probably a better definition. The walls ran with water, which formed puddles at the base of each wall. It was dark an impenetrable darkness that seemed to suck the life from the person encased in it, not that Legolas felt that he had much life in him. He had never felt so weak it was as if someone had drained the very life from him. A burning pain in his hand caused him to remember what had happened. Taket was immortal and his blood had made it possible. The despair welled up inside him and he felt the familiar darkness well up as well. Instead of fighting it he let it come. He couldn't fight and didn't want to. He had failed and deserved only darkness.  
  
* Caryarn reined in his horse and looked at the castle that held his friend captive. He had to restrain himself from running in there to find him. Elinar had gone further up the trail to scout out sentry parties. He knew they had to wait for the warriors and plan their attack. Many dark forces lived in the depths of the castle and would fight viciously before giving up their home but waiting was so hard and he prayed that his friend was safe. How unfair would it be for Legolas to have survived the arduous and hellish journey to destroy the ring of power only then to be killed within Mirkwood's own borders? A low whistle alerted him to Elinar's return.  
  
"I can see movement within the castle. Orcs most likely. The grounds seem to be deserted but we both know Taket and things are not always what they seem when it comes to him." Elinar reported. "I have found a good vantage point to monitor activity during the night which can aid us later on." The two elves moved up the trail and released their horses. From there they watched keenly all activity within the castle and as darkness fell the grounds.  
  
* "How are they?" Miran asked watching the healers work. The hobbits were stood in the corner watching avidly everything that was going on.  
  
"Fine. In fact they are waking." The healer informed them. True to his words Gandalf began moving and he slowly opened his eyes. Miran moved closer to his bed.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
"Like an old old man." Gandalf replied wearily. He glanced around at the other beds whose occupants were beginning to awaken. "How are they?"  
  
"You all suffered blows to the head but you will be perfectly fine." The healer said.  
  
"Legolas?" the wizard asked.  
  
"He was taken." Miran said sadly. "Brusal is gathering warriors together as we speak. Elinar and Caryarn have already set out."  
  
Gandalf closed his eyes. "Then Taket is immortal."  
  
Miran nodded deeply grieved by his brother's capture.  
  
"How do you know?" Aragorn questioned awake but not fully alert.  
  
Miran answered for Gandalf.  
  
"Taket would have performed the spell immediately."  
  
"Of that there is no doubt. This then brings about new problems. Taket will undoubtedly wish to attack Mirkwood. How soon he can do that needs to be determined and Prince Legolas's location needs to be found and him to be rescued if he is in fact still alive." Gandalf said ignoring the gasps from Miran and the hobbits.  
  
"Of course he is still alive." Gimli declared.  
  
"I to wish to believe that master dwarf but once the spell has been performed there is little need for the prince. One of two things would have happened. He was either killed by the spell or immediately after its completion or he was given to the orcs as a prize. I sincerely hope it is the former for the latter is to horrible to even contemplate."  
  
"I refuse to believe my friend is dead and we should banish all thought of his demise and set out to rescue that crazy elf and give him a piece of my mind about the uproar he has created." The dwarf said resolutely. Aragorn had to smile. He agreed with Gimli. The thought of his friend being killed by Taket was too hard to even think about.  
  
*  
  
Liran woke. The elf had given up the fight and had given him full control of his body. +Well not given+ he thought with a smile +but the creature was too tired to fight anymore+  
  
"It has been fun my friend" he whispered and smiled again as the elf retreated further into the depths of despair.  
  
Liran sat up ignoring the pain and set about untying the ropes around his wrist. They fell to the ground allowing blood to rush back into the numb hands. How exquisite the pain was. How he had longed to feel something anything again. He then set about weaving a spell that would mask his pains, the wounds and allow him to completely control this body. Black swirled around him it burrowed under his skin. He watched as the wounds in his wrist sealed leaving again perfect ivory skin. His hair went from blonde to a black deeper than the depths of Moria. The darkness swirled within him and again he felt powerful. Taket would suffer oh how he would suffer.  
  
The spell complete Liran stood and walked over to the stone door. Placing his hand on the cool stone of the door he listened. Two orcs stood outside guarding the elf. The stone shattered into thousands of small pieces and killed the two orcs instantly.  
  
"Surprise" he said as he walked past. Burning torches dimly lighted the tunnel. Rats scuttled about climbing over rotted corpses. Liran wrinkled his nose in disgust. Two more orcs appeared before him. They halted startled by the up and about walking elf. It was the elf they had tortured the night before but its appearance had changed. What was it doing walking about? Taket should know. Before they could finish their line of though they were dead+ Orcs pathetic creatures+ Liran thought +but excellent at torture+ He continued through the tunnel. He wondered how long it would take Taket to work out that his prize elf had escaped. Banishing thoughts of Taket from his mind he concentrated on getting out and back to his troops that were waiting for his return. The tunnels were a confusing maze but he knew the way out. A secret tunnel that orcs used to get in and out without their master's permission. He found it quickly killing several more orcs in the process. He crouched by the exit and watched the hills. Elves. There were two on the ridge watching the castle. Looking for Legolas. He got up and walked away from them and into the forest. He would face them soon and then they could see what their friend had become.  
  
* Thranduil sighed and took another sip of his wine as he listened to the lords and warrior captains argue about the best course of action to the situation. The warriors wanted to stop being so isolated and seek help from the other elven realms. They had been in war parties that were well - travelled and knew many warriors in other realms. The lords wanted to sort out their own troubles by themselves. They were stubborn and things were not getting anywhere. A knocking on the door announced the presence of Brusal. The oldest child of Thranduil looked very upset.  
  
"They have struck again. Mithrandir, Gimli and Aragorn were attacked. Legolas was taken." Thranduil roared in fury and smashed the goblet spilling wine over the table. The room was silent.  
  
"I want the warriors ready to march now. We are going to take down Taket." Thranduil snapped. "Take me to those three who were injured" Brusal quickly led the king to the injured three. He walked into the room to find the three out of bed and dressed.  
  
"What is going on?" he demanded.  
  
"We are going after Legolas!" Gimli announced. Thranduil laughed. "And what will a mere dwarf do against the dark forces of Taket."  
  
Aragorn stopped Gimli from angrily returning an insult of his own.  
  
"We will join the warriors heading to Taket's castle." He stated his eyes daring the elven king to challenge him.  
  
"Very well you will join Alale the captain of the guards and Miran but do not slow them down." He said pointedly looking at the dwarf and hobbits. 


	14. Chapter 14

Authors notes: - Thank you so much for all your reviews. This is the last part of the story. I am writing another in between uni work and I hope you will read that.! Thank you again. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The sun shone down on the Rivendell convoy. Lord Elrond watched the two twins clowning around in front of them.  
  
"I fear for the safety of Mirkwood when those two and Legolas get together." Glorfindel said chuckling. Elrond nodded. Those three together had been the cause of many notorious pranks in both Rivendell and Mirkwood.  
  
"Although I don't think that Legolas will be in much of a mood to play pranks." Elrond said.  
  
"I wouldn't under estimate the young prince my lord. He is one of the most light hearted mischievous elves I know." Glorfindel said.  
  
"Father" Elrohir called. "Rider in Mirkwood colours approaching." The twins headed back to the main group with the messenger.  
  
"My lord Elrond I did not expect to find you here." The messenger said.  
  
"We are on our way to Mirkwood."  
  
"I bring a message from Mithrandir." He said handing the scroll over. Elrond read it. His face fell.  
  
"What is it?" Glorfindel asked  
  
"Prince Legolas has been possessed by a dark spirit. He is trying to remove it but the spell will leave Legolas seriously ill and he will need my help to save the young prince. Quickly we must fly. I will not lose another one of his generation." The group set off at a gallop.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The warriors of Mirkwood stood at the base of the ridge that led into the valley that surrounded the castle of Taket.  
  
"I do not recommend rushing the castle. Taket would undoubtedly be waiting for us." Alale said as he weighed up his options in his head about getting his prince back.  
  
"What about if a distraction is created? Taket would go after them and the rest of us could go and get Legolas." Elinar suggested. Gandalf shook his head.  
  
"He will be waiting for that. A full assault will not work. A small group will have to infiltrate the castle and determine if the prince still lives and see if he can get out under his own power. The rest will have to prepare for when Taket unleashes his forces on Mirkwood."  
  
Alale nodded. "Elinar I want you and three others to find Prince Legolas. Get him out. We will make our first stand at the tree line. I will organise fallback points through the forest and our last stand will be the palace. I hope it doesn't come to that. Master hobbits I would like you to work with the healers set up aid stations in the trees."  
  
"We want to fight with Aragorn and Gimli." Merry said. Alale knelt by the hobbits.  
  
"I am not belittling your fighting skills. You are brave warriors. The healers need protecting."  
  
Frodo nodded. "We will protect them."  
  
"I know and when we get back I'll have the kitchens prepare some mushroom stew and you can tell stories about your adventures in the Shire." The hobbits agreed and headed of to find the healers.  
  
"I will go and prepare the warriors. Gimli I will need your help if you are willing to set up defences."  
  
Gimli looked up surprised that a great elven warrior of Mirkwood would ask a dwarf for help.  
  
"Lets go elf." Alale laughed and the two walked away.  
  
Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "I will be back."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Elinar I." The elf turned to face him. "You can come. Caryarn and Miran I want you to come as well. We leave immediately. We want to be there and back before dark."  
  
*  
  
Liran walked up to a cliff wall. He touched the wall; it shimmered and then disappeared to reveal a cave entrance. The cave was cold and pitch black but it didn't deter him. He walked down the narrow passage for what seemed like an eternity. A dull glow alerted him to the end of the passage. He entered it and was met by a sight that would make a man quail in fear but he just smiled. The creatures turned to face the intruder.  
  
"Master." One of the creatures snarled as they rose from their positions by a small fire.  
  
"It is time. Ready your troops we leave at dusk." The creature cackled and saliva dripped from its long fangs.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
* Elinar signalled that it was safe and the three others hurried to his position.  
  
"There are no guards but I detect a lot of activity inside. I think we should move closer. Try to grab an orc. It will tell us a lot with a little bit of persuasion." The others nodded. They crept closer shivering at the darkness that polluted the surrounding area.  
  
"There." Miran said pointing to an entrance concealed by trees. The three elves and one man entered the castle. It was dark and cold. They followed the passages deeper into the castle. Aragorn detected the rising tension in the elves almost immediately. Being separated from the trees and the fear for their friend and brother was beginning to show. Elinar halted and indicated they should take a side passage. They hid in the passage and watched as a lone orc walked down the passage. Elinar grabbed it and dragged it to the side. He forced it to the ground and held a knife to its throat.  
  
"The elf. Where is he?" he hissed. The orc squirmed.  
  
"I have methods to make you talk."  
  
"The elf delicious. Screams lovely screams" The orc was dead before it could continue.  
  
"Caryarn." Elinar said. The elf disappeared.  
  
"Well that was productive." Aragorn muttered and was rewarded with glares that would freeze water.  
  
Caryarn came back with another orc.  
  
"Where is the elf?" The orc looked at its dead companion.  
  
"Gone."  
  
"Gone? Where?"  
  
"Escaped. It changed. Talked funny. Eyes were black."  
  
"Liran!" Aragorn snarled. Caryarn killed the orc and him and Miran hid the bodies.  
  
"We must get back. Report this to Gandalf." Aragorn said. Elinar frowned.  
  
"Liran?" he questioned.  
  
"It's a long story." Aragorn dismissed it.  
  
"Well you better have a good explanation when we get back!" Miran snapped quietly and they hurried out.  
  
*  
  
Sam sat firmly in the centre of the shelter refusing to look over the edge. Why they had to build shelters in trees was beyond him. Frodo was removing bandages from a pack and laying them out. Frodo glanced at Sam.  
  
"Sam you won't fall off. If you want go down to the shelter Merry and Pippin are on and send one of them up here." Sam rose to his feet and shook his head.  
  
"No sir Frodo sir." The stout hobbit replied. He walked over to Frodo but happened to look over the edge. His hand shot out and grabbed the nearest object for dear life. The object in question gave the hobbit a bemused look.  
  
"Master hobbit. I think your skills would be better put to use on a lower platform." The she - elf said as she extracted her arm from the death grip the hobbit had on it. Sam didn't reply for fear that his voice would come out as a squeak. The elf helped Sam down to the two youngest hobbit's platform and sent Merry up to Frodo. Pippin took one look at Sam's face and began laughing.  
  
Frodo watched as the she - elf brought Merry up. The forest was quiet as if the birds and the trees knew of the approaching battle. Elves moved silently through the trees setting up defences and the fading rays of the sun caught their skin making them glow. Frodo sighed. He wished there was peace. He wished he were back in the Shire watching the sunset.  
  
*  
  
Liran watched as the last of the sun's rays dipped below the horizon and dusk fell. It was time. He turned to face the assembled troops who were patiently waiting his orders. A huge black stallion was led up to him. It foamed from the mouth and through up his head eyeing Liran with menace. He mounted and smiled as the stallion screamed like the Nazgul steeds.  
  
"It is time."  
  
*  
  
"Why were we not told earlier?" Miran demanded beyond angry. Aragorn winced and was silently glad that Gandalf had returned so he could explain to this angry group of elves about why they had not informed them of Legolas's condition.  
  
"We needed to discover more about this possession. I honestly expected Legolas to hold out long enough for us to remove Liran." Gandalf stated calmly. Aragorn wondered about the sensibility of Gandalf using that as a line of justification when faced with Legolas's angry friends and relatives. Miran looked ready to unleash his frustrations on the wizard, Caryarn was not far behind. Alale frowned.  
  
"Miran, Caryarn go help with the defences." Both were about to protest but were stopped by the look Alale gave them. They walked off muttering darkly about what they were going to do if this didn't work out well. Alale turned his attention to Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"I want an explanation now." He stated just as calm as Gandalf had been earlier.  
  
Gandalf recited the whole story. Alale's face didn't change but his eyes were full of fire.  
  
"I do not agree that the best course of action was keeping this from us." He said. "But we will have time to debate this later. Now I want to know what this Liran is going to do in your opinion because I have the feeling that this has just added to our already big problem."  
  
"He will go after Taket. When the victor has been decided he will turn his forces on the forces of Mirkwood. An assault you will not be able to withstand."  
  
Alale frowned again. "Your faith in the fighting skills of the wood elves is not high. We may not defeat them but we will repel them."  
  
"Your warriors are extremely effective and brave but it will not be enough."  
  
"What in your opinion should we do?" he asked.  
  
"Attack them when they are fighting each other." Gandalf said. Alale sighed.  
  
"I do not wish to lose any more warriors but fate seems to believe that the wood elves have not suffered enough. We will get back our Prince and destroy the dark forces as we have been doing for millennia or die trying."  
  
"It is not the wood elves fight alone but Middle - Earth's." Gandalf said. Alale shook his head.  
  
"I do not see anyone else here but us as it has always been. We have always fought alone and will continue to do so. It is how it is and how it will always be." The elf shook his head and walked off. Gimli turned to Gandalf.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
Gandalf turned away and left. Aragorn turned to Gimli.  
  
"The wood elves have had to fight for millennia to secure their freedom and the other peoples of Middle - Earth. They do so alone and suffer greatly. At the downfall of Sauron they lost half of their forces more than any other elven realm. The losses continued as the dark forces took refuge in south Mirkwood and the elves fought hard to maintain their realm. I cannot imagine what it must have been like for Legolas and the others to have known nothing but danger and war since birth. Never to have known peace. They are so tired. That is why many flee to the west."  
  
Gimli absorbed the information. Granted the dwarfs have had their fair share of battles but there have also been times of peace. To have never seen that was incomprehensible to him. Legolas always spoke highly of his home and was very protective of his people and know he knew why. What they had to deal with. There was only one thing he didn't understand.  
  
"Why do they fight alone?" he asked. Aragorn flinched. How did he explain it to a dwarf? He did not agree with the reasons after he met Legolas but before he met him he had agreed with the sentiments of the other elves.  
  
"Men distrust elves, always have done and will probably always continue to do so. Dwarfs. well you are a dwarf. A few years ago before you joined the quest before you met Legolas would you have come to the aid of elves especially wood elves?" Gimli shook his head. He would have said they deserved what they got.  
  
"What about other elves?" he asked.  
  
"The dark forces hate elves above all other creatures. They have to defend their own realms. Also the elves of Lothlorien and Imladris are very close but wood elves have always been alienated. The battles they have fought have made them more warlike and bitter. Thranduil and his father have let relations strain to breaking point and the younger elves like Legolas have paid for it. Recently the war parties of Mirkwood have joined together with other realms and Legolas and others have mended some bridges but there is still a long way to go."  
  
"I still do not understand. Dwarfs have different realms with different ways but we will aid each other in times of need."  
  
"Elven pride."  
  
"Crazy elves." Gimli snapped. For an instant he expected Legolas to retort with stubborn dwarfs but it didn't come. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed trying to get rid of it. An inhuman shriek filled the air.  
  
"Lets go." Aragorn said and Gimli clutched his axe. They headed to the front lines.  
  
*  
  
Caryarn watched the lines of torches bob and weave their way up a hill. The creatures that held them were not orcs but something larger and more hideous looking. Whistles went down the line alerting anyone who had not seen the approaching army. He watched their progress it was slow but steady. The orcs in Taket's castle were also readying. It would be a devastating battle and his best friend was somewhere out there. The moon had disappeared behind the clouds and a light rain had begun to fall. He took his eyes off the dark forces before him and looked at the elves behind him. To the untrained eye there was nothing to see behind him but to an elven eye he could see the defences the warriors had set up. He could see the elves in the trees ready and waiting. Turning back he scanned the approaching hoard. At the head of it a figure sat upon a black stead. The cloaked figure appeared to be directing the army.  
  
"It is Liran." Gandalf said moving to sit next to Caryarn.  
  
"Legolas!" the young elf whispered. "We've got to help him."  
  
"And what do you suppose we do. March in and just take him." Gandalf said.  
  
"No. oh I don't know." The elf muttered in frustration.  
  
Gandalf sighed and rested his hand on the elf's shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Taket watched the approaching army with glee. He loved battles and this promised to be a good one. He left the watchtower and went down to the courtyard and mounted his own black stallion. The orcs were excited and were nervously waiting for the signal to enter the battle. His Uruk Hai stood more patiently.  
  
He signalled them to leave.  
  
* Liran smiled.  
  
"Attack"  
  
* The two armies charged. The battle cries echoed throughout the previously still night. Swords clashed. Smoke billowed from the torches that had been dropped to the ground in the charge and had set alight the leaves. Liran's creatures set upon the orcs with a fury that even startled the watching elves. The two dark lords remained outside the field of battle. Taket had his sword drawn but Liran was still sat enclosed in his cloak still like a statue.  
  
Caryarn readied his bow and waited for the signal from the warrior captains to fire. About 100 elves were doing the same. The battle being fought below was brutal and the inhuman shrieks of the dying assaulted their ears. Liran kicked his horse into a trot moving towards the ridge where he knew the elves were waiting. Taket followed with his eyes curious as to the exact nature of Liran's actions. Alale watched the cloaked figure with Aragorn, Gimli and Mithrandir with interest.  
  
"He knows we are here!" Aragorn exclaimed. Alale just shrugged. "Of course he knows. He has Legolas's mind." The cloaked figure halted and reached and removed his hood. It was Legolas. Despite the black hair, eyes and the mocking smile it was Legolas. The elves gasped as the reality of the situation hit them. Aragorn sympathised. It was a heart-wrenching sight.  
  
The dark elf drew his sword. "Take a good look. It will be last thing you will see before you die." Beating of wings drowned out his laughter as winged creatures descended and attacked the elves. Liran turned his attention to Taket.  
  
"Finally Taket I can avenge my daughter" Liran growled. He got down off his horse and approached Taket. "Ready to die." Taket just smiled. Their swords clanged together and sparks flew.  
  
*  
  
Caryarn loosened another arrow and watched in satisfaction as the winged creature dropped down dead from the sky. He turned to see that the other elves were achieving the same results with only a few minor injuries.  
  
"This is not right." Alale stated as he watched the last of the winged creatures felled by arrows crash to the ground.  
  
"It's a distraction." Aragorn said suddenly as he caught sight of Liran and Taket locked in combat.  
  
"Archers take aim." Alale ordered. "Fire."  
  
Aragorn watched as creatures from both sides fell but it wasn't what interested him. The battle between the two dark lords was vicious and his heart skipped a beat when Taket's sword slid past Liran's defence and sliced deep into Liran's leg. It buckled but Liran recovered and returned an angry blow himself.  
  
"We must stop the fight." Gandalf said to Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"Miran, Caryarn, Elinar go with them as an escort." Alale ordered as he watched several creatures turn their attention to the location of the arrow attack.  
  
"Go now!" the elf disappeared and the six quickly descended the ridge. The battle was raging and Aragorn knew it would be folly to think that they could get to Liran undetected. They were quickly descended on by orcs. Gimli swung his axe taking off the head of an unfortunate orc. He muttered several dwarf curses and ducked to avoid another orc's attack.  
  
"We do not have time for this!" Gandalf thundered as he ran an orc through with his sword. The three elves had cleared a path.  
  
"GO!" they yelled. "We'll cover you." The other three ran. With the elves protection they managed to reach Liran and Taket. The two dark lords were concentrating on the fight that they didn't notice the three approach.  
  
Taket was tiring. Sweat ran down his face stinging his eyes. His mind screamed. He was immortal! This should not be happening so quickly. Something was wrong with the spell. He side - stepped a vicious swipe of the sword and moved his sword into a defensive position. Liran advanced with a murderous glint in his eyes. Taket went on the defensive as Liran pressed the attack. His arms shook as he blocked another blow. He moved backwards and for the first time noticed the other three near them. Liran fought on oblivious and Taket fought a desperate fight. He heard laughing in his head. Sauron [my my my Taket what a situation you have gotten yourself in. Pathetic creature. Did I neglect to tell you that the spell was only temporary, my mistake] NO!!!!! Taket screamed in his mind. A sharp agonising pain brought him back to reality. The sword fell from his numb hand. He looked down to see Liran's sword lodged in his stomach. Looking up he saw Liran with a triumphant smile on his face. He fell to his knees as Liran pulled out the sword.  
  
"Go back to the fires of Mount Doom and burn!" Liran snarled and he lifted his sword and dealt the deathblow to the creature he had been hunting for centuries.  
  
Liran stood with a smile over Taket's body as black mist floated from the body and swirled around Liran before engulfing his body. Liran felt power surge through his veins and his eyes flashed. He knelt down and cleaned his sword of the blood. It was then when he noticed the three intruders.  
  
"So you are still alive." He hissed. "Unexpected but I will take great pleasure in watching you fall." He raised his sword and advanced. Gimli and Aragorn took up defensive positions. Gandalf began reciting another spell. Faster than the eye could see Liran drew a knife and threw it at the wizard. It hit him in the shoulder and the force sent him to the ground.  
  
"Shut up old man!" Liran snarled. Gimli charged Liran. The elf easily knocked him flying. The dwarf was unconscious. Liran smiled. He felt Legolas madly trying to get back into control but he wouldn't succeed for the dark magic that he had received from Taket was slowly destroying the elf. Legolas knew this but still he fought. He watched as Aragorn slowly advanced.  
  
"So just the best friend left." He said stressing the best friend. "Or is it ex - best friend." He watched as Aragorn flinched. "I know his mind Estel. He felt betrayed by you. Imagine that betraying your best friend. Make you feel powerful does it crushing peoples feelings."  
  
Aragorn tried to keep his face neutral as Liran taunted him but everything said hurt him. He knew that was how his best friend felt but to have this creature that had possessed his friend throw those words at him made his blood boil.  
  
"I never betrayed him. I know he is angry but he is my best friend and I would never betray him and he knows that." Aragorn stated circling the elf. Liran lunged. Aragorn blocked and danced backwards.  
  
Gandalf rose his shoulder burning in agony. He watched Aragorn and Liran fight. He had seen the dark magic Liran received and knew that Legolas had little time left. He drew himself up to full height and began to recite the spell.  
  
Legolas fought. He could feel the darkness invading his safe haven and knew that he was lost. With a last desperate push he tried to break free.  
  
Aragorn dodged a blow and landed one of his own. Liran took a step back to steady himself and Aragorn watched as he moved toward him again. Then he faltered. The blackness in his eyes faded.  
  
"Aragorn" he heard a voice say. Legolas.  
  
"That's it Legolas fight!" he heard Gandalf chant behind him and hope sparked in him.  
  
"Kill me." The soft voice desperately said. Aragorn's heart stopped.  
  
"Nay my friend just fight. Gandalf's spell will work." he said reassuringly. Legolas's face showed the terrible anguish Legolas felt and the strain it was taking to keep Liran repressed.  
  
"It will not work. It is too late. Kill me. I do not want my body to be his. Kill me please." He pleaded.  
  
Aragorn choked. "I cannot my friend. I cannot .fight.please." He begged and watched in agony as Legolas lost the fight and Liran again regained control. Tears ran down his cheeks. Liran laughed a mocking laugh and again advanced on the man.  
  
"He is gone." He laughed and his face darkened. "And now it is your time to die." The elf attacked him furiously and Aragorn fell backwards.  
  
"Gandalf!" he cried as the blows rained down.  
  
Gandalf didn't answer but continued the spell. It wasn't working. The black magic was too strong. He redoubled his efforts.  
  
Aragorn fought hard but Liran was fighting with a madness Aragorn had never seen. He took advantage of an attack that left Liran off balance and pressed the advantage. Aragorn looked at Liran's face and saw his lips move.  
  
"Kill me". Suddenly Liran threw his arms out and left himself unprotected. Aragorn in the middle of a lunge couldn't react quickly enough and watched in horror as his sword slid into the unprotected stomach of the elf.  
  
"NO!" Aragorn screamed. Time seemed to slow as he watched Legolas stumble backwards with the sword in his stomach. The elf pulled it out and cried out in agony as he fell to his knees clutching the gushing wound. Aragorn froze his mouth opened and closed in silent words of protest. No sound escaped. He watched disbelieving as his best friend fell to the ground gasping in agony, his eyes screwed shut.  
  
[I killed him oh mercy I killed him]. He stumbled forward and collapsed to his knees beside the downed elf. Reaching out with shaky hands he touched the elf's hands covering his wound. The elf screamed and Aragorn retracted his hands.  
  
"Legolas?" he whispered. The elf opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Aragorn. Legolas opened his mouth but only a trickle of blood ran out of the corner. Aragorn felt someone kneel beside him but the only thing he noticed was the agony his friend was in. A pair of hands reached towards the elf's wound and prised the hands away. Legolas again cried out. Aragorn reached out to stop the hands.  
  
"Aragorn don't." he heard Gandalf say. He watched as Gandalf placed cloth ripped from his robes against the wound. Legolas screamed and arched his back in agony. Gandalf quickly bound the wound as the elf panted writhing in pain.  
  
"He needs a healer." Aragorn didn't move, tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Aragorn he is dying. I cannot carry him." Aragorn moved as if on autopilot. He picked up Legolas, his heart crying as Legolas cried out in pain. Gandalf placed a hand on the elf's forehead and muttered a prayer to put the elf in a trance to try to keep him alive.  
  
"Legolas?" a gruff voice questioned. Gimli approached the duo. Aragorn was in shock, Gandalf was wounded and Legolas looked badly injured.  
  
"Gimli we need to get him to a healer or he will not survive." The dwarf nodded desperately concerned for his friend. The battle had moved further away from the elves that were withdrawing. With the loss of both their leaders confusion and chaos reigned.  
  
Aragorn stumbled on as if in a dream. He saw Elinar, Miran, Caryarn, Alale all run up to them horror on their faces but he continued on. Gandalf led Aragorn to a clearing where the healers were.  
  
Frodo gasped as he looked up from tending a wounded elf to see Aragorn stumble into the clearing with Legolas in his arms. His hair was still black but he could tell it was his friend.  
  
"No" he whispered and ran towards them.  
  
*  
  
Lord Elrond entered Mirkwood at full gallop. He saw an elf running towards them waving his arms. Elrond slowed his horse, as did the others.  
  
"Please come quickly. Prince Legolas has fallen." The breathless elf cried. Ignoring the cries from Glorfindel and his children he followed the elf.  
  
*  
  
Aragorn halted when Gandalf tugged his arm.  
  
"Put him down so the healers could tend him." He ordered gently. Aragorn did so kneeling by his side holding onto Legolas's hand as if the elf's very life depended on it. The healers quickly set to work. Gandalf backed away. His heart grieved deeply. The wound was mortal. Legolas had lost far too much blood. How unfair life was to take away the life of such a young firstborn who had helped save Middle - Earth. He watched with tear-glazed eyes as the healers filled the wound with healing herbs but Legolas's glow was dying. He was so pale. He watched as the chief healer bowed his head and stopped the work. He stepped back.  
  
"Why have they stopped Gandalf?" Pippin asked looking at him wide eyed with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"There is nothing they can do for him Pippin." The young hobbit gasped. Gandalf looked up to see Lord Elrond, Glorfindel and his three children rush into the clearing. He watched as he saw Elrond hurry over to the elf.  
  
Aragorn looked up to see Elrond approach.  
  
"Help him." Aragorn implored. Elrond knelt down. He saw the young prince open his eyes tiredly and look at him. Agony shone in those depths but another emotion. One that he didn't expect, relief, also showed. Elrond knew that the wound was beyond even his powers of healing.  
  
He reached out and rested his hand on the young elf's forehead. It was cool and clammy. He wasn't going to last much longer.  
  
"Do something!" Aragorn demanded frustrated that his friend was dying and no one was doing anything to help him.  
  
"Gimli." Legolas whispered. The dwarf came closer. Legolas knelt by Elrond who backed away. "Stubborn dwarf."  
  
"Crazy elf." Gimli weakly said for once not caring if his true emotions towards an elf showed. He gripped the elf's hand tightly and Legolas squeezed weakly back.  
  
Legolas turned to look at Aragorn. He smiled and his teeth were stained bright red. "Thank you mellon". He took an agonising breath and sighed. His hair turned back to its blonde colour and his eyes became brown once again. Taking a last shuddering Legolas closed his eyes. The pain lines faded from his face and it became relaxed.  
  
"NO!!!" Aragorn cried. He shook the elf. "Don't you dare die on me." He demanded. "Legolas!"  
  
"Aragorn" Aragorn raised his eyes to look at Elrond. "He is dead." The elf lord said softly. "I am sorry Aragorn."  
  
"No!" he moaned and gathered the body into his arms. Rocking slightly Aragorn cried. His best friend died by his hand. Life was so unfair.  
  
************* 


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue Authors notes: - The LAST CHAPTER!!! No more will be written. I hope you like it. The song lyrics are Bryan Adams 'Brothers under the son'. Please do not sue me for using them!  
  
**  
  
Aragorn sat with Legolas in his arms for a long while, whispering apologies to his friend and stroking his hair. Elrond watched sadly. He remembered a conversation with Legolas years before the fellowship when Aragorn had received a sword wound that almost killed him. The young elf had been upset that one day Aragorn would grow old and die. Elrond had assured him that Aragorn would be around for a long time to come and when he passed away Legolas would continue on and his memory would remain in his heart. Never had he thought that Aragorn would outlive the young prince. Fate could be cruel sometimes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brusal enter the clearing. The crown prince had always seemed to be cold towards his youngest brother but Elrond knew that the elf cared greatly for his brother and it could be seen by the complete anguish on his face.  
  
The elf stumbled forwards and collapsed next to his brother's body.  
  
"Legolas." He whispered reaching out a shaking hand towards his baby brother.  
  
"Oh no, please no." he choked. Aragorn looked up.  
  
"I am sorry." He said but Brusal didn't hear him as he moved Legolas into his arms. Aragorn relinquished his friend's body and slowly rose to his feet as if the world had come to rest on his shoulders. Brusal broke into agonised sobs. Aragorn turned and walked away. Elrond let him go but nodded at Gimli who moved to follow him. Turning back to Brusal he saw the eldest son of Thranduil picked his brothers body up and carry it towards the palace of Mirkwood.  
  
* The burial of Legolas took place the next day beneath a silver willow tree in the clearing he loved so much. Only family and close friends attended. Aragorn watched as Elrond recited prayers to wish Legolas well in his passage to the Halls of Mandos. When he was finished Elrond looked across at Aragorn. The man stood in silence for a few seconds before stepping forward and placing the elf's bow and knives on the grave. He placed his hand on the ground and softly he began to sing a song that Legolas had taught him many years previous.  
  
I had a dream - of the wide-open prairie I had a dream - of the pale morning sky I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings And we were the same - just you and I  
  
Follow your heart - little child of the west wind Follow the voice - that's calling you home Follow your dreams - but always remember me I am your brother - under the sun  
  
We are like birds of a feather We are two hearts joined together We will be forever as one My brother under the sun  
  
Wherever you hear - the wind in the canyon Wherever you see - the buffalo run Wherever you go - I'll be there beside you Because you are my brother - my brother under the sun  
  
When he finished he blinked his eyes and tears streamed down his face. Sunlight streamed down through the branches catching something in its rays. Looking up he saw Legolas stood smiling at him.  
  
"Diola lle mellonamin." The elf whispered and he knelt down and covered Aragorn's hand with his own. A warm feeling flooded Aragorn's body as he watched his friend stand tall and smile a huge smile. Then like a breath of wind he was gone. Aragorn rose to his feet.  
  
"Lle creoso" Aragorn whispered as he stepped backwards to be met by Arwen.  
  
"He will always be watching us. You will see him again." She whispered.  
  
"I know." And in the wind he heard a light laughter and he knew that everything would be fine.  
  
  
  
*********** English translations I hope! (Thank you friend) (You're welcome) 


End file.
